We will develop a low cost, accurate, portable blood lead analyzer. The device will utilize a unique miniature rotating microsample system, which can be incorporated into a fluidic chip. The electrochemistry of the system is equivalent to the performance of a typical rotating electrode but no moving mechanical parts are required. Anodic Stripping Voltammetry and Potential Stripping Analysis techniques will be evaluated. Based on preliminary data, it is expected that the device will be capable of providing blood lead determinations with the accuracy and sensitivity required by the CDC. Lead poisoning is the most common environmental health problem affecting children. The irreversible neurotoxic effects of childhood blood-lead at low concentrations, that do not cause immediate clinical symptoms, are now well documented. The present lack of inexpensive but accurate blood determination techniques prevents necessary widespread screening programs. Our device will be an order of magnitude cheaper than Atomic Absorption Spectroscopy systems and the blood lead analyses will be so inexpensive that widespread screening will be feasible. The proposed device can be easily adapted for determination of other toxic heavy metals such as mercury or cadmium. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The results of a cost-to-benefit analysis of blood level screening programs was presented in the CDC's report "Costs and benefits of Universal Screening Program for Elevated Lead Levels in 1 year old children". According to this document, the current average cost of blood lead screening is $60 per child. At this price the economic benefits of screening program exceed the costs of screening when the prevalence of the elevated blood level in the child population is 14% or greater. Our estimate is that the proposed device will reduce cost per assay to $10 or less. This will be accomplished by lowering of the direct cost of the assay and reducing the cost of sample withdrawal (finger piercing vs. venipuncture). Additionally the device will not require expensive, highly trained lab personnel to operate it.